Miögareia
by Tod Henton
Summary: Miögareia a été adoptée. Ses parents le lui cache mais elle le sait déjà. Lorsque sa lettre de Poudlard lui parvient enfin entre les mains, elle se décide à trouver la vraie nature de ses origines. Bien évidemment, les personnages de base, l'histoire originale et les lieux appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling.


Chapitre I : Un lapereau

Ah, j'ai laissé la porte ouverte.

Tant pis.

En me dirigeant vers l'endroit habituel, je profite des parfums de la fôret pour me détendre et vide mon esprit. J'écoute les sons, et devine facilement les formes de vies qui se nichent sous l'épais feuillage.

J'aurais aimé continuer ma descente olfactive, mais il fallait qu'il y ait un intrus. Dans la cabane que je viens de dépasser, un très léger ronflement se fait entendre. Je recule de quelques pas et m'arrête devant l'échelle. J'approche mon oreille, puis me décide enfin à monter. Alors, très soigneusement, je monte, un pied après l'autre, et fait dépasser ma tête du sol de la cabane. _Un lapereau ?_ Non, c'est juste une petite fille emmitouflée dans ses propres cheveux. Je monte encore un peu et me penche au-dessus d'elle. Je lui souffle dans le cou, mais elle ne réagit pas. Je monte entièrement dans la cabane et m'assieds en tailleur près d'elle. Je l'observe attentivement, écoute sa respiration un peu bruyante. Je plonge ma main dans ses blonds, bouclés, et épais cheveux emmêlés. J'aurais peur de m'y perdre si j'étais aussi petite qu'elle. Par sa taille et son manque de poitrine, je devine qu'elle a maximum 8 ans. Je me décide à la reveiller, alors je l'attrape par l'épaule, et la secoue un peu violemment.

Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle crie, et que son cri me perce les tympans.

Je me reprends.

-Tu ne peux pas dormir ici.

\- Eeeeh ? D'abord madame me réveille et me sort d'un rêve qui aurait pu me soulager de voir ta sale tronche, et ensuite elle me vire de chez moi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule connasse ? PUTAIN MAIS T'ES QUI BORDEL !?

 _Vulgaire._

-Je suis désolée de te reveiller mais tu ne peux pas dormir ici.

-...Uuuh...Mon si doux rêve... Karkat, ne pars pas sans moi...

 _Est-ce qu'elle m'écoute ?_

-Tu ne peux pa-

\- Mais putain de merde, j'ai compris, pas besoin de le répéter un milliard de fois, t'as cru que j'étais sourde ? Eh bah non débile, contrairement à toi, je suis polie et je reveille pas les inconnus.

 _Oh, je vois, c'est sa nature._

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?

\- Oh non, ne commence pas avec ça, je sais ce que tu vas dire, comme tous ces bons vieux cons "Elle est où ta maman, tu t'es perdue petite ?" Gnagnagna... J'en ai plein le cul des abrutis pédophiles qui croient que j'ai pas plus de 8 ans.

-Oh, c'est pas le cas ?

\- NON CA NE L'EST PAS, BORDEL.

 _Pourtant..._

-Avec ta taille, on dirait.

\- Mpf, c'est bon, lachez moi tous avec ça...

\- Je suis dés-

\- C'EST SÛR QU'EN ETANT UNE TIGE COMME TOI, ON PEUT CRACHER A LA GUEULE DES GENS CORRECTEMENT, ET CA JE TE L'ACCORDE, C'EST PLUTOT PRATIQUE, HAHAHAHA. M'enfin bon, c'est pas pour ça que je t'excuse de m'avoir réveillée, hein, faut pas croire.

Je l'observe m'observer. Elle a l'impatience dans le regard. Et, je sens une sorte de ressemblance entre nous. Mais je n'en ai pas terminé avec elle.

\- Pourquoi tu es seule ?

\- Ca t'regarde pas.

 _D'accord..._

\- J'ai envie de t'aider, alors tu vas venir avec moi.

\- Non, j'ai pas envie.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, tu es chez moi après tout.

\- Non, c'est toi qui est chez moi.

\- Ici ce n'est pas chez toi.

\- Alors j'ai nul part où aller, t'es contente pouffiasse ? T'as fait de moi une clocharde.

 _C'est ce que je veux faire pourtant, t'offrir un logement._

\- T'en dis quoi ?

\- Hein ?

\- ...

\- Tu parles toute seule meuf, hehe, t'as trop l'air con.

\- Tu comptes rester ici pour toujours ?

\- Pas du tout, au de septembre je pars pour Poudl... L'école.

\- Poudlard, hein ?

\- Je... vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- J'ai reçue ma lettre il y a un peu plus de six mois.

\- Oh bah merde, j'pensais que t'étais une moldue à la con moi, parce que, tu vois, t'es genre "Ouais, moi j'ai un canard en plastique et pas toi, blablabla.." Hahaha.

\- J'ai jamais dis ça. Bon viens maintenant.

\- J'ai aucune raison de- AH !

Puisqu'elle ne se décide pas à venir, je n'ai qu'à la forcer. Je l'ai poussée de la cabane, maintenant elle est au pied de l'échelle. Je la regarde se redresser lentement et se masser les épaules. C'était peut-être un peu brusque. Je descends à mon tour et l'aide à se lever. Elle ouvre la bouche, sûrement pour jurer, mais je pose ma main gauche sur sa bouche et elle se tait. Je la retire.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester ici.

\- Oui, je sais, c'est une propriété privée, je vais avoir des ennuis, tu vas le di-

\- Non.

\- ...Uh ?

\- Tu ne peux pas rester ici parce que tu vas mourir de faim ou de froid, et si ce n'est pas le cas tu te feras attaquer par des loups, des ours, ou des sangliers.

\- Il y a des loups ?

\- Donc tu vas venir avec moi, et quand Septembre arrivera, on se rendra toute les deux à Poudlard. A ce moment là, je te laisserais tranquille.

\- Si...SI TU CROIS QUE J'AI BESOIN DE TON AIDE, TU T'TROMPES !

\- ...

\- ..!

\- ...

\- BON BAH PUISQUE T'INSISTES, QU'EST-CE QUE T'ES CHIANTE PUTAIN.

Je sais qu'un sourire se dessine sur mon visage, et je ne peux pas l'effacer. Je vais ramener cette petite boule de colère chez moi et la mettre dans un bain. Ensuite... Ensuite on verra.


End file.
